Enemies
by EverThineEverMineEverOurs
Summary: 1st Fanfic! Continuation of Breaking Dawn. -All the Cullen men are out on a hunt when a new set of enemy vampires attack Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella & even Reneesme. Can they save them before its too late? R&R. T for violence. Now Complete.
1. New Enemies

(BPOV)

It was finally over. The Volturi were gone and everything was finally calming down. Now Edward and I could live peacefully (for once) in our little cottage with our new beautiful baby girl Reneesme.

Jacob's heart was mended now that he had imprinted on Reneesme, and all the rest of my family was finally happy, including my new sister, Rosalie. She and I had not gotten along to well, but now that she accepted me for giving up being a human, we were friends. Now Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Reneesme, and I, could finally live in peace. Like I said, everything was finally good.

It had been a while since all the boys out on a hunt together. Edward had refused to leave my side ever since…ever since our confrontation with the Volturi. It had been about 4 months and they were long gone by now, so I suggest the boys hunt together. They all agreed after a small debate I had with Edward, which I of course won.

"We'll be back in three days. Call if you need us for anything." Edward was still a little worried about leaving me for that long of time. He hadn't let of me for about two days, always holding my hand or touching my knee. His brothers had waited for a month or so to go on this trip, and were starting to get annoyed with him. I couldn't stand another minute of Emmet complaining about his brother not caring about the "guy stuff" anymore, so he would be going this weekend- even if I had to drag him there.

"We will be fine. Really. Now get going or Emmet is gonna come in here and haul you out himself." He laughed and then took me in his arms. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss that would have made me faint if I were still human.

"I'll see you soon. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." We kissed one last time before he hugged Reneesme goodbye and dashed out the door.

After the jeep was long gone, Alice jumped up from the couch and was in front of the couch that me, Esme and Rosalie were sitting on. Reneesme was sitting on Rosalie's lap playing with a strand of her blonde hair.

"We'll now that it's just us girls, what do you guys wanna do? Oh I know! How about we all go shopping!" Everyone one the couch groaned at the thought of shopping with Alice. Whenever we went shopping with Alice, it always ended with the rest of us wanting to kill ourselves.

"Fine. Well what do you sad excuses for women want to do" The way she said this made me laugh because she sounded like a five year old pouting.

Rosalie suddenly had a delighted look on her face.

"I know, let's play baseball!" We gave her a look like she had 3 eyeballs.

"Well I actually like the sport and the boys never play fair. I think it would be fun for just us girls to play and actually get to participate in this game."

"That actually sound like fun!" Alice sounded like she liked the thought of that more than shopping, which was very unusual.

"Then baseball it is," I said as I went to get the phone.

"I'm gonna call Jacob and tell him to come watch Reneesme while we play." He happily agreed to watch her and said he'd be over soon. About two minutes after I hung up the phone, Jacob was there.

"Hey Nessie!" He yelled as he quickly moved past me and took her into his arms, giving her a giant bear hug.

"Jake!" She squealed his name every time he came over. She sure did love him.

"Well were off now, call us if need anything"

"Sure thing Bells, have fun!" He waved goodbye to us as we darted out the door and headed into the woods.

When we got there, we took our positions and started to play. Rosalie was right, this was actually fun. We had played for about fifteen minutes when we heard footsteps off in the distance. We had all stopped playing and were all looking in the direction to try and tell what was coming.

"Alice, who is it?" Of course she would know who it was. Alice had the marvelous gift of foresight, well kind of.

"I don't know" We all gazed at her with puzzled looks.

"What do you mean you don't know?' Rosalie said.

"I can't see anything," Alice uttered as she closed her eyes, "just a blur of black."

Esme turned to look at Alice.

"Werewolves?"

"Perhaps. Do any of you guys smell anything?" We all took a sniff but only smelled vampires and werewolves.

I looked at Alice

"Just the usual Vampire/Werewolf mix of smells." As soon as I finished that sentence, we saw the footsteps we were hearing.

Eight vampires and two werewolves appeared from behind the trees as we stood there- frozen.


	2. Fight For Your Lives

_**Please read and review! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two!**_

_**Once again, please review!**_

(BPOV)

There they stood. Eight vampires and two werewolves; none of which I had ever seen before in my life. All the vampires were lined up side by side, looking like a wall. The two werewolves hung back behind their vampire barrier. Then the center of the wall broke as a male vampire stepped forward.

"Hello Ladies, my name is Landon." He was around 6'2 and had broad shoulders with bulging arms. His hair had thick curls the fell around his face, and he looked very handsome, even for a vampire. As he opened his mouth to talk again- tossing the curls to the side of his face with a shake of his head- I noticed that his eyes were a dark shade of red. All of their eyes were.

He began to speak again.

"I don't have a lot of time to talk so lets just get down to business shall we? I and my coven are here to harvest those the Volturi want. They told us of your special Alice, Bella, and Reneesme. If we give them what they want, then all of us get to join the Volturi also"

As soon as he said that I knew what he wanted. My family and I had figured out that the Volturi picked fights with covens to get a member of theirs with a special gift to join the Volturi. They wanted Alice for her foresight, me for my ability to defend against mental attacks of other powers, and Reneesme simply because she was a very rare breed. Half human, half vampire.

"This is why we have these dogs with us. Alice can not see us in her visions with these mongrels here. So, if Alice and Bella could come with us to get Reneesme, there will be no need to kill any of you."

Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I all let out a snarl when he said this. Reneesme was just a little baby! What could they want with her! I hoped with all my heart that Jacob had heard this and was now running somewhere far away with my baby.

"NEVER!" Rosalie screamed out in anger.

"Stay away from her!" Esme had more rage in her voice than I had ever heard come out of her.

"Come near my baby and I'll kill you myself!" I got into a crouching position ready to attack. Three of the vampires in front of me stepped forward from the wall and did the same. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight all of them.

As Esme, Rosalie and I had been snarling, I realized that Alice was silent. I took a quick glance over at her to see what she was doing. She was holding her cell phone behind her back and it was calling Jasper. I knew once he picked up the other vampires would be able to hear, so I snarled as loudly as I could while I waited for him to answer.

"Hello? Alice? What's wrong? Alice!" He could obviously hear us snarling. Then I heard a snarl on the other end of the phone. Make that four. Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward let out a growl that seemed to rip from their chests. The combined noise came blaring from the cell phone's speaker and I was sure someone from Landon's coven heard it.

"She has a phone!" one of the males yelled as he dove at Alice, knocking her to the ground and sending the phone yards back into the woods.

"Rosalie!" I shouted. She knew what I wanted her to do. She dove for the phone and managed to hold onto it long enough to get out, "Were in the woods, we can't fight all them, help-" but then had the phone crushed as she took a blow to the head from some female vampire.

"The little halfling is gone!" one of them yelled as they came out of the woods, running towards us.

Thank you. Thank you Jacob for keeping my Reneesme safe. Knowing Reneesme was safe, I suddenly had the energy to fight these vampires. I started to use my gift and protect Alice, Esme, and Rosalie from any mental attacks, when I felt a horrible pain all throughout my body. I was immediately unable to us my power and fell to the ground. I was in as much pain as I had been in when I was changing from human to vampire. I couldn't even open my eyes; I just lay there screaming.

"Stop hurting her!" Esme lunged at whoever was doing this only to be attacked all at once by three of the vampires. In an effort to help, Rosalie and Alice lunged at the three on top of Esme, only to have four more attack them.

I heard bones breaking and skin tearing all around me. I got enough energy to open my eyes to see two vampires hauling Alice across to me, and five beating Esme and Rosalie.

"Stop!" I heard Landon yell. Then the pain ended and I tried to get up, but was soon forced back down by two vampires on either side of me. They were doing the same thing to Alice.

"Leave those two here." He gestured to Esme and Rosalie's beaten and broke bodies, "we want to make a lasting impression on the Cullen men when they return. Take Alice and Bella and let's go"

As six of them dragged me and Alice away, I looked back at Rosalie and Esme. It seemed that everything in them was broken. They had been scratched so badly in some places that bones was exposed. I knew when Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward returned, they would be in pain, more pain than they ever experienced. I didn't want to think of their faces when they found them and when they didn't find me or Alice.

_**R&R!!! Constructive criticism is expected, just as long as you review please!**_


	3. It Will Be Ok

_**Last chapter was pretty intense, and that's pretty much how this whole story will be, so enjoy! I will be switching the point of view from Bella's to Edward's every two chapters so you can get both sides.**_

_**Hope you like this one!**_

(EPOV)

I was stuffed; all of us were. We must have eaten around 5 bears and a few mountain lions by this point.

"I don't remember the last time I was this full," Emmett said with pride.

"Hey, if you guys are done hunting for the weekend, let's leave a day early and get home. This has been one of the longest times me and Rosalie have been….apart." We all rolled our eyes when he said this. Emmett and Rosalie by far had the strongest physical relationship compared to the rest of us.

"Alright, then let's-" but I was interrupted by Jasper's phone ringing. By the sound of the sappy ringtone playing, it was most likely Alice.

"Hello? Alice? What's wrong? Alice!" We were at his side instantly when he said this. We were crowded around the phone, listening to what Alice was going to say, but heard only growls and snarls in the background. Instantly, I new whose snarls we were hearing. All of our mates were growling out in anger, sadness, and fear. None of us could stop the growls from ripping through our chests as we heard this.

"She has a phone!" someone yelled in the background. Then we heard the muffled sound of Alice moaning in pain, and leaves hitting the phone. Jasper let out a thunderous growl. Then I heard her. My Bella shouting out Rosalie's name. I knew they were in serious danger.

"Were in the woods, we can't fight all them, help-" Rosalie said this with unbelievable fear in her voice before she to was moaning in pain. Now it was Emmett's turn to let out a deafening growl.

The line went dead.__

I had felt the rage of a million demons build up in my chest. I let out a snarl and then turned to Jasper. He too was growling, along with Carlisle and Emmett. I don't think I ever heard Carlisle growl, let alone a growl as piercing and enraged as that.

"We need to go help them now!" Emmett roared.

"Let's go" Before I could finish saying this, we were running faster than ever to the Jeep. The 35 seconds it took to get to the Jeep were excruciating. I knew Bella and Reneesme, along with my mother and sisters were in more danger than ever before. I would not lose them. I needed them more than they would know. Bella and Reneesme were now my life and I would not- could not- go on if they were… I couldn't even think the word.

"When will we be home, Edward?" Carlisle tried his best to stay calm and not to yell.

"I can be there in 10 minutes," I said as I floored it, going over 200 mph in Emmett's Jeep.

The 10 minutes it took to get home were the longest of our lives. We all jumped out of the car and raced into the woods. I could smell the girls along with around 10 new smells. They were impossibly outnumbered.

"There!" I heard Jasper yell. I could see about 100 yards in front of us; 2 bodies lying on the ground. Why were there only two? Who was missing, and what happened to them? Questions flooded my mind as we ran towards them. It was Esme and Rosalie. They were so badly wounded it was almost hard to tell who they were.

"Rose baby?" Emmett said as he ran up to Rosalie and knelt by her side. His voice was filled with grief and worry. Emmett hardly ever showed emotions like these. This was bad. Her body was scratched from head to toe. A bone in her leg was sticking through her skin and her arms were twisted oddly at her sides. No doubt she had broken both arms and legs.

"Emmett… it hurts." She could barely talk and I was pretty sure her jaw bone was shattered.

"Shh, its ok now, Rose. I'm here. No one will hurt you. You're safe. I'm so sorry, honey." He cried tearless sobs as he said this, holding her close to his chest.

"Esme, it's gonna be ok" I looked over to see Carlisle stroking Esme's crushed cheek.

"I'm so sorry. We tried but we couldn't fight them. They took Alice and Bella," she said into Carlisle's hand.

"It will be all right Esme." He scooped her into his arms and held her there while she moaned in agony.

"NO! Alice!" Jasper fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "Alice, I need you to be alive. I can't go on without you," he moaned into his hands.

Seeing this woke me from my coma like state of watching all the madness that went on around us. They had taken Bella. I didn't even know where my little angle Nessie was. How could I have let this happen? They both deserve better than this, better than me. In a spout of anger, I smashed the nearest tree and threw it to the ground, sending splinters everywhere. I had to find them. I had to know where they are. Like a reflex, I was kneeling next to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, where is Bella?"

"Hmm… Edward… is that you," was all she was able to mumble out. I had to know where she was and Rose wasn't cooperating. I grabbed her shoulders and asked again, but the fury that coursed through my body caused me to shout it at her and start shaking her. In an instant I was sent flying through the air.

"Leave her alone Edward!" Emmett was in a crouch position. I did the same once I was on my feet. We were about to lung at each other when Carlisle and Jasper stepped between us.

"Emmett! Edward! Stop this- now!" Carlisle's voice boomed throughout the woods.

"You boys will not get into a fight at a time like this. Jasper, you and Edward get back to the house. Emmett and I will get Esme and Rosalie and meet you there. Now go!" I was still fuming when Jasper grabbed my arm and all but dragged me back to the house.

"We'll find them Edward. Alice, Nessie, and Bella are going to be ok." I had no choice but to nod my head. I wanted to believe him, but I knew better than that. It was likely some or all of them would be badly hurt ….or… worse…

When we arrived at the house I immediately ran up the stairs to my room. The bed still smelled so much like her. I could hardly stand the pain I was feeling while I lay there, inhaling her heavenly scent.

"Bella, I love you so much, please return to me. My angel Reneesme, please come back to me…" I just lay there, tearlessly sobbing into one of Nessie's blankets.

I had all but broken down in bed when I heard a noise coming from inside my closest, almost to quiet for even me to hear. I could see a tall man's shadow on the other side. I was instantly if front of the closet ready to attack.

_**Sorry to leave you hanging, but don't worry, another chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Ever thine**_

_**Ever mine**_

_**Ever ours**_


	4. We Will We Must

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock! Keep 'em coming!**_

_**Well I hope you guys like this chapter =]**_

(EPOV)

I threw open the closet doors and lunged at the man on the other side. I was about a foot away from him when I saw my daughter in his arms. To stop myself from colliding with Nessie, I grabbed the shelves of the closet. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop in time, so I closed my eyes, unable to watch as I would surely kill my daughter. Just then, the man jumped over me and to the side, colliding with the other side of shelves that I hadn't been able to grab. The place was demolished.

"Nessie!" The man was on top of her and she had to be crushed beneath him. Just as I was about to throw the man off of her, he grabbed her and ran to the other side of the room. I was a mere half second away from killing him when I heard him.

"Edward stop! It's Jacob. I have Nessie and she's perfectly fine." I didn't know why I had not noticed the man holding Reneesme was Jacob. Most likely because all I wanted to do was kill someone at the time and had been too angry to notice.

"Daddy, I'm ok, Jake took care of me." Oh, how I had missed the sound of her perfect little voice. She touched Jacobs face to tell him to give her to me, and he gladly complied with her request.

"Daddy, I missed you," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her as tightly as I could without crushing her and kissed her forehead. She smelled as heavenly as her mother did. After today, I don't think I will ever let her out of my sight again.

"I missed you too Reneesme," I said while running my fingers through her little strands of hair. She smiled at me and pressed her hand to my cheek. She wanted to go downstairs to see Rosalie and Esme. It saddened me to see that she knew what was going on. Her face turned to worry when she showed me Alice and Bella's face. She was well aware that they were not downstairs.

"Where is Auntie Alice and Mommy?" I could feel my heartbreaking as she asked me this.

"Let's just go down stairs sweetie, and I'll explain then." She nodded and we all headed down the stairs.

"Reneesme! Hey kiddo," Emmett said as we came down the stairs. Everyone was now focused on Nessie and Jacob. Esme looked over to me with a hint of happiness on her face.

_Oh Edward, I'm so happy she's ok._

Next to her, Rosalie was trying to smile- maybe even laugh.

_This will be the only time I'll ever be grateful that mutt is our friend._

I don't think I'll ever let her live that thought down.

Jasper turned towards me, his face still filled with an agonizing fear.

_At least now he has Reneesme. Someone to live for…_

I had to stop listening to him. I didn't want to think about the kind of pain he was experiencing. He only had Alice, and she was gone. I also didn't want to think about the fact that my Bella was gone. It was too late. I could feel the pain and rage coursing back through my body. I needed answers. I started with Jacob.

"Jacob will you kindly tell me why you were in the closet?" He looked up at me and then back at Reneesme.

"I was playing Peek-a-boo with Nessie when I heard the growls. I darted to the window to see what was happening. I knew they were being attacked, so I ran to the front of the house to phase, and then back in to get Nessie. My plan was to tell my pack to help, but none of them were in werewolf mode. I had to grab Nessie and run out. I could hear them coming. I felt so helpless. I couldn't just run to try and help and put Nessie in danger. So when they had left the house, I ran back to sit and hold Reneesme. She knew what was going on and was terrified. I told her it would be ok and that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I phased back thinking they were gone when I heard someone enter the house. I couldn't phase with Nessie so close, so I panicked…and I ran to the closet. We were as quiet as ever. I heard your voice but didn't know if it was a trick. Nessie gasped when she heard you and I'm assuming that's the noise you heard when you ran in."

His expression turned to pure sadness.

"Listen…I'm really sorry about Alice and Bella. I had no choice but to keep Nessie safe…"

"You did what you had to do to save the one you love most. I would have done the same." He still looked hurt and ashamed, but nodded his head.

"Now, Esme, can you try and tell me what happened to Alice and Bella." I was gripping a chair in front of me as I said this. It was very hard for me not to just lose it and run out, destroying half the forest in the process.

"Well first I must tell you about the vampires who attacked us. There were eight of them, along with two werewolves." I was confused when she said this. I was pretty sure we were the only coven to ever team up with our natural enemies.

"They were sent by the Volturi," she continued, "they wanted Bella and Alice for their gifts. They new of Alice's problem with wolves and her visions, which is why they brought along the werewolves. After we called you, Bella tried to protect us with her gift, but failed and fell to the ground in what seem like agonizing pain." My grip tightened as she said this.

"One of them is able to block her gift and hurt her. He is the second in command of their coven. He must be related to the leader, but doesn't look as physically strong. Well, after mentally attacking her, I tried to stop him and so did Alice and Rosalie. They dragged Alice out of the dog-pile like fight we were having. Then they just started to beat on Rosalie and me, since we were useless to them. The next thing I knew, they were carrying Alice and Bella somewhere east, I think to some house. That's all I know." Pain contorted her face and Carlisle kissed her on the head and turned to me.

"By them carrying Alice and Bella, we will not be able to get a trail on their scents. If they're smart, which I will bet they are, their scents will be all over the woods and we will have no way to know where they went. East is our only clue."

"That's not good enough!" We all turned to Jasper, who was nearly crushing our coffee table with the slam of his fists.

"We need to find them! If anything happens to Alice…" He was on the floor now, sitting up against the wall. He began to cry tearless cries while muttering Alice's name. Everyone could feel his pain as he sobbed.

"Jasper," I said as I rapidly went and sat next to him, "we will find them. Alice and Bella will be ok. They have to be."

He looked at me; agony written all over his face.

"And what if they aren't?"

"They will be," I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder, "Alice and Bella mean the world to me, too. But you and I both know they are smart enough to stay alive. They will be ok. We will find them. We will- we must." I too was on the verge of sobbing at this point.

"We will…"

_**Well this chapter wasn't intense as the others, more informative. Good Job to those of you who thought it was Jacob!**_

_**Next chapter goes up tomorrow! **_

_**Make sure to review!!!**_

_**Ever thine**_

_**Ever mine **_

_**Ever ours**_


	5. Go!

_**Hello! Sorry I couldn't post this chapter yesterday. Internet was down.**_

_**Well I hope you like this one. =]**_

BPOV

There was no hope left in me. I knew by them dragging me and Alice away that there would be no trail for my family to follow. I closed my eyes in defeat and let them take me where ever they wanted. I blocked out the rest of the noises around me and just thought about Reneesme and my Edward. They're faces. Reneesme's giggle. Edward's dazzling smile. The way they both feel when I hold them. How their skin smells- sweet and floral. I felt a small smile forming, but it turned to a glower when an angry voice shook me from my trance.

"Put them down." I opened my eyes only to see blurs as I was thrown up against a wall. I heard it crack when I and Alice hit it.

"Well girls, it was a bit to easy to take you here. Given up, have we?" An evil grin spread across his face as he went on.

"Well the Volturi have told us that you two are no idiots. Don't think we'll just let you sit in peace while we wait for those mutts to get back with your daughter. To make sure you don't plan on knocking down the wall and making a run for it, I'll let my men take care of you. You two," he demanded pointing at the three men to his right, "we'll care of them. The rest of you will go to the Volturi to tell them of our captives."

In a flash they were out the door. The three that stayed approached us, looks of pleasure all over their faces. Of course, Landon, with his horrid gift, stayed.

"Darren, you take the little one, I'll take the other. You go stand outside and guard the door until we are finished." The other left and the two in front of me and Alice grabbed our legs.

"No! Please, don't! We won't leave. Please don't, don't, don't!" I was speaking quickly, begging him not to break my leg. I tried to hit him and run but he just used his gift against me. The pain stopped and I could see he was using it on Alice who was also crippled with pain. Then in one swift movement, I heard the sickening snapping sounds of mine and Alice's legs. Pain surged through my body and I heard me and Alice both let out blood curdling screams. They weren't finished though. They grabbed our other leg by the ankle and broke that too.

"Stop! Please, no more!" The pain in Alice's voice made me want to cry, along with the pain in my legs too.

"This should keep them from trying anything. Let's wait outside until the others get here." And in a flash, they were out of the room.

"Alice, what do we do?" We were both lying on the ground clutching our ankles, legs too badly broken to touch.

"Let me try something, I think with the werewolves gone I can see our futures."

We were whispering everything we said, making sure the others couldn't hear us through the wall. I watched Alice's concentrated expression as she closed her eyes. I could tell she was a little frustrated with what she was seeing.

"Well?"

"The wolves are still nearby so I can only see glimpses into the future. Hmm…I see us running. West. That's the direction of our home. All we need is one second to take down this wall and run. We won't get far at all, but just close enough for Edward to hear my thoughts. We'll have to get his attention by screaming as loudly and as terrifyingly possible as we can."

I nodded as I considered that thought.

"How are we gonna get out with Landon always torturing us?"

"Someone will come and he will let his guard down for a single second, that's when I want you to use your gift to try and block his. It will only work for a second or so and then he will use his power on you. It's gonna hurt, but with the few seconds you fend him off I can break the wall, grab you, and run."

"What about your legs?"

"They will have enough time to heal so I can briefly use them before the vampire comes to talk to Landon. When you feel the pain, don't hold back on screaming as I run with you. Make it as loud as you possibly can, and agonizing too. We need to make sure they can hear us and come running. I'll keep telling Edward to bring the wolves to kill Landon and his coven."

"How long?"

"45 minutes. When I tell you to go, use your power immediately and the plan will be put into action."

"Alright." We sat in silence after that. I painfully moved my ankle around to see if it was any closer to healing. Definitely not.

"Hey Alice…do you think….do you think we'll survive this?" I could feel my beat less heart painfully twist in my chest at the thought of never seeing Edward or the rest of my family ever again.

"Yes, I do"

There was no lie behind her eyes, and I felt a little better. I slid over to her and held her hand as we waited. I began to fade back into my trance when she shook my hand.

"Bella, thirty seconds."

I nodded. This was it. Now or never. Reneesme and Edwards faces filled my mind.

"I love you…" I whispered to myself, and heard Alice doing the same, followed by footsteps outside our door. Alice let go of my hand and got up quickly.

"Go!"

_**Did you like it? Review and tell me!!!**_

_**Since I didn't post a Chapter yesterday, this and another chapter will be posted today!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Ever Thine **_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours **_


	6. You Must Scream

_**Enjoy! =]**_

BPOV

I instantly was using my gift to protect me and Alice. I felt Landon's gift pushing mine back. She had the wall down with two slams of her fists. Alice scooped me into her arms and began to run. I had only a second of protection left before he would defeat me. She was a good 50 yards in front of the running vampires when he broke through my shield. My body tensed and I felt everything in me cringe in pain. It was too much, I couldn't even move.

"Bella, you have to scream!" Alice shouted in my face. I used any energy I could on getting out a scream. I could feel my mouth open but no noise would come out. This was very frustrating.

"Bella!" she yelled.

Then I saw them. Edward, Reneesme, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee. My whole family clouded my mind. If I ever wanted to see them again I had to force myself to scream. I felt a snarl rip through my chest and was soon a high pitched scream.

"Good Bella, keep screaming! In a second he will use his power on me and we will have to switch-" She was cut off before she could finish the sentence and fell to the ground. We both rolled a few yards and then I was up- carrying her as she screamed out in pain. He was now using it on her. I used my gift to try and get him to stop to only end up rolling on the ground and switching roles yet again.

"I think he heard us by now Bella, you can stop." So I did. I just lay there in her arms, as she ran as fast as she could through the pain in her legs. I looked up at her face to see her eyes closed as she ran on a straight path.

"Bella! It worked! I saw him running this way with the wolves in my mind." She opened her eyes and we were now smiling at each other in victory, even though I was still under a mental attack. It wasn't a second after she said this that someone grabbed the back of Alice's legs and threw us down. My head smacked a rock. It didn't hurt as much as Landon's powers did, but it was enough to make me shriek with pain. Alice was moaning and holding her arm across from me. The bone was sticky out through her wrist. Looking at this made my stomach jerk.

"How dare you run from us! You will surely pay for this." I looked up to see Landon standing over me, more fury in his face than I had ever seen. He kicked my side with brute force. I heard four gut wrenching cracks. Suddenly, he lifted his head and his nostrils flared.

"Sebastian, in 7 minutes two male vampires and a pack of werewolves will be in this area to sniff out Alice and Bella. Tell our mutts that's when they should strike. Darren, I need you to stay and help me with something. The rest of you get back to the quarters and prepare to fight. Darren and I will be their shortly."

Sebastian and the other four took off into the woods. I felt Landon's strong hands around my ankles and was being dragged through the woods. He dragged me for about 3 seconds and then stopped. Alice and Darren were by our sides an instant after stopping. Landon stood between me and Alice.

"Now I can talk to you without Alice relaying everything I say to Edward. Well I have to give it to you girls; you are smarter than you look. But idiots nonetheless. You see, your little stunt is going to cost you. Now we have to make sure that your vampires and werewolves won't be able to smell the trail you left. Darren and I have no choice but to confuse them with your scent.

I knew what was coming next. He would grab me and Alice and drag us through the woods, making sure to hit every tree, shrub, and plant in the forest with our bodies. This was not going to be a pleasant experience.

"When we are finished, we will bring what's left of you back to quarters. There you will have to make the decision of your life. I can only hope you will choose the right one, for my sake."

I could see Alice shaking with fear as they stood over us.

"Please! Please, I beg of you! Don't do this!"

Sadness and terror rang in her voice.

"Just let us go… Let us go!"

Now she was kicking at Darren's iron grip on her ankles. Seeing this was like torture. I had no choice but to beg him not to do what he was planning.

"You can stop- you don't have to do this! I can't take much more of this," I pleaded as he reached for my ankles.

"No! Stop! Let go!" He grabbed my legs and held on tight. There was no hope. I laid there and let out a moan. Alice was sobbing that vampire, tearless sob.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs

"Edward!" I joined. Alice and I fell silent as they began to run.

_**Hope you liked it! Tomorrow I will post the next chapter. Please Review!!!**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours**_


	7. Old Enemies

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!**_

EPOV

"So what's the plan?"

Jasper was still sitting on the floor while I paced impatiently around the room.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle replied calmly, "we know to go east, but that's too broad to serve us any real location as to where they have taken Alice and Bella."

"We'll we better think of something soon. Who even knows if they are still…well…here?"

I tried to hide the pain in my voice, but it still came out shaky

"Alice and Bella are smart women. They won't get themselves killed."

Esme seemed so sure of this. I on the other hand couldn't help but think they were already dead.

"I believe they will survive. And I believe we will survive this too. Alice and Bella believe it as well."

Rosalie wasn't usually an optimist, and this comment seemed to get to me. Just looking at Jasper I could tell he was very upset by this.

"You don't know that! They might already be dead! Maybe none of us will survive! I don't know why we just don't give up now!"

Jasper was fuming. I knew he didn't mean what he said about giving up. He would never give up. He was just unbelievably heartbroken.

"I believe that believing we will survive- is what makes us survive."

I was amazed that Rosalie- our mirror-obsessed, jealous, and sometimes idiotic Rose- had said something that moving. None of us had a response to that so we just stood, sat, or paced silently. Moments after, I thought I heard a snarl off in the distance. The others heard it too, and their heads shot up towards the sound. Then I heard the worst sound I had ever heard in my 107 years of life. Bella's high pitched agonized scream.

"Bella! That's her scream. We have to go get them. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper- let's go!"

"I need to stay with Rose, she still-"

"No. You and Carlisle go. Me and Esme will be fine here, besides, we have Jacob if anything happens. Which it won't because it's not us they want. So go."

Twice in a row Rosalie had not been her usual selfish self. I could get use to this.

"Are you sure?"

Pain shown through Emmett's eyes.

"Positive. Now go before Edward and Jasper rip your heads off!"

Carlisle and Emmett kissed their battered wives and we were all out the door in a flash. Bella was still screaming as we ran towards them. After about 7 seconds the scream changed slightly in tone.

"Alice!" Jasper knew that agonizing scream came from his Alice. We ran faster. The pitch changed again. Back to Bella, my heart twisting in pain with every second that her scream filled the air. I began to hear something as we ran.

"Stop!" It was Alice's voice, of course. She was telling me to get the wolves before coming to get them, for they would surely out number us.

"We need to get the wolves. There is no way we will be able to kill all of them on our own."

Jasper already took off south towards La Push- me, Carlisle, and Emmett not too far behind. It would only take 3 minutes to get there at our fastest.

A minute into the run we heard the screaming stop. I didn't know weather to feel relief that their horrible pain was over, or the ultimate grief, in that maybe that had just been killed. My speculations were cleared up about 5 seconds later when I heard Bella's quick scream and Alice's moan. Hold on Bella, I will come for you.

We arrived at Seth's house in no time and burst through the doors to see all the wolves sitting around a table eating enormous amounts of food.

"You blood-suckers crossed the boundary line!" One of the younger ones yelled. They all rose and looked ready to phase.

"They have Bella!" I shouted

"And Alice!" Jasper added. They relaxed a bit but remained standing.

"They have taken them. They are in a lot of pain and we need your help! Please!" I was practically on my knees begging for their assist.

"We don't have to help them. They are all vampires. Blood suckers which we are meant to kill." The same stupid mutt was going to make me kill him if he kept talking this way.

"Please. I can not loose my Ali. And if her and Bella do die, and you did not help in preventing it, believe me, there will be a war and that little mutt will be the first to go." I snarled at Jasper as he said this. I knew he was in pain, but he can't be threatening to kill the ones we need most to save Alice and Bella.

"Forgive him," Carlisle now stepped up to talk with Sam calmly, "he is in more pain than we can imagine right now. We just need your and your pack help to save our loved ones' lives."

Sam was thinking now.

_Quil does have a point… No. Reneesme is part of their family and Jacob has imprinted on her. We will help them._

A thankful grin spread across my face before he could get the words out.

"We will help them. Reneesme is part of their family and Jacob has imprinted on her. What do you need from us?"

"There are 10 vampires and 2 werewolves that have taken Bella and Alice-"

"And cruelly hurt my Rose and mother." Emmett blurted out.

"Yes, well they have taken them somewhere east; we can tell by their constant screaming. Alice has informed me that we will need your help to defeat them. We will outnumber them by quite a bit, so there's no need to worry about fatalities. We must act fast about this, there isn't much time left until they get sick of Alice and Bella's attitudes and attempts to escape."

"How do we find them? I can't even hear them screaming?" I lifted my head slightly and listened for more snarls or screams or moans… anything. We all ran outside to see if that had any effect.

"I don't hear them anymore," Emmett said, turning towards me.

"…Edward!-Jasper!-…"

"Alice!" Jasper screamed to the wind.

"I promise you, you will not die."

He whispered that to himself while I let a snarl rip through my chest at the sound of my wife's agonized voice, calling for me to save her.

"Bella, I will come for you. I love you so much. Please keep yourself alive until I get there…" I was nearly sobbing those sob less tears when I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder.

"Let's bring them home."

_**Did you like it??? Review it if you did (and even if you didn't)**_

_**Next chapter goes up tomorrow!!!**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours**_


	8. Misleading Aromas

_**This chapter's a short one, but still good (hopefully)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

EPOV

"We need to phase, hold on a moment Edward."

Sam let go of my shoulder and yelled for the pack to phase. All at once, they ran into the forest. It only took about 15 seconds for him and his whole pack to emerge from the woods in their werewolf state.

_Edward, how long will it take to get to them?, _he thought as we began running to Bella and Alice.

"They sounded about 7 or 8 miles away. We can be there in five minutes, four if we hurry."

He nodded and I ran faster- my family and the wolves doing the same. We ran side by side, spanning nearly 30 feet. Edward and Jasper were the last screams I had heard from them, so we would have to find them by scent.

"In a minute we should be able to get a trail on their scent. Everyone space out about 15 feet or so. We can cover more ground this way. If anyone finds anything, just yell…or howl."

They complied and we spread out. All their thoughts were creating a buzzing noise in my head. I thought I could begin to hear Alice, but wasn't sure if maybe it was just Leah, the only female werewolf. It wasn't thirty seconds later that I heard a wolf to my left howl.

When half the pack, me, and Jasper reached him, we could surely smell Alice and Bella's fresh scent. They smelled remarkable. I thought I could feel my heart mending with their scent wafting through the air.

"This is the trail; now let's go get our wives." Jasper said with determination and vengeance surging through his body and voice. I didn't even have a chance to run when I heard another howl, about 50 feet to the left of me.

_This is definitely their scent, sweet and disgusting_, one of the dogs thought to himself.

Two trails? Maybe Alice and Bella had split up at one time…Jasper and I ran to the other wolf to see for ourselves. It was both their scents that I smelled yet again.

"Two trails. Maybe for the when they were brought there and back?"

There was another howl.

_Man those bloodsuckers sure do reek, especially the girls, well at least I found the trail_, one of the wolves thought.

"A third trail?" Emmett and Carlisle asked in unison as they both ran to my side.

"No." I had just heard Jasper in my head. He knew there were three trails because the enemy had made three trails- probably more- to confuse us.

"They are trying to throw us off. It's a tactic I used learned when I was with Maria. They probably have a lot more set up. Edward, can you hear what Alice is thinking."

I turned to him- his eyes looked dead, no emotion left in him.

"I need everyone to think of something minuscule. Everyone think of the color of the grass."

_This is stupid._

_I could be eating Emily's home-cookin' instead of doing this._

_Bloodsuckers sure are strange. _

I heard several wolves not taking this seriously. It was infuriating to have these mutts distract me from saving the ones I love most. A loud snarl tore through my chest and they were immediately silent.

"Do as I ask!" I growled at them.

There was only one voice now that wasn't thinking about grass. It was a female's- Alice.

Her eyes were closed so I could only see her location if she were thinking about it.

_It hurts…oh, it hurts so much. I can't even open my eyes. That stupid tree scratched my eyes…I have to make sure Bella is ok. Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry you're suffering so much. I'm almost glad I can barely see you._

Through Alice's blurred vision, I could see Bella, my Bella, lying on a floor, scratches covering her body. Her eyes were tightly shut and her left hand was twitching in pain.

I couldn't hold back the snarl that escaped my mouth at seeing this image. She was so hurt, and I couldn't help her. Oh Bella, please hold on. Please don't die. We will be there soon. I thought of the tree Alice mentioned, it looked like a willow through her eyes.

"Where are the willow trees in the forest?"

"Towards the south end. Why? What did you hear? What did Alice say?" Jasper was gripping my shoulders and slightly yelling when he asked me these.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just-"

"Dammit Edward! Tell me how Alice is!" He was now shaking me with enough force to snap my neck if he shook any harder.

"She's in a lot of pain, Jasper. She can hardly even open her eyes because they have been badly scratched." Telling him this was killing me. The pain in his face was like a stab through the heart.

"No!"

That's all he could get out before he fell silent in agony.

"Which trail is in the south end?"

"Well, there's more than one. Five to be exact," Seth replied.

"What, I thought there were only three?"

"While you were listening to Alice, the boys discovered four more."

"Then we will try all of them until one leads us to where they are holding Bella and Alice."

We ran to the first trail to begin the search. I will make sure I find Alice and Bella, if it's the last thing I do.

_**Like always, next chapter goes up tomorrow!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours**_


	9. Hurry

_**Thanks for all the great review! This is a short one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

BPOV

Their hands felt like iron clamps around my ankles. They started their run out at a jog going in a straight path. I looked to my left to see Alice being dragged by her ankles also. The blank stare in her eyes meant she was seeing something.

"Alice," I whispered across to her. Though there were leaves racing across our faces, I knew she could her me.

"Alice, what are you seeing?"

"Shut your eyes!" I did as she said immediately. Not a half second after she told me this, Darren and Landon took a quick turn, slamming us into trees. My face scrapped against the tree with such force it ended up snapping in half. I tried to scream but my attempt was interrupted by another slam into a tree. This time it was my torso that took the hit. I heard about half my ribs crack and maybe some of Alice's.

"Bella, move your hands." Alice muttered.

They were flailing about above my head, so I pulled them across my chest. A second later there was another turn. I opened my eyes and a few inches behind my head was a sharp rock that mite have taken my hands off. I decided to take a look at Alice to see how she was doing.

"Oh, Alice" She didn't get a chance to close her eyes. Her eyes were scratched so badly it looked like someone had tried to claw them out of her skull. Her torso seemed more mangled than mine and one arm was clearly broken, the bone pushing against her skin creating a sickening lump. She was just being dragged now.

While I looked at the severity of Alice's wounds, Landon spun me around and whacked my body into boulder. I wished so badly that vampires could be knocked unconscious, anything to stop the pain. I too was now being dragged, giving up on trying to dodge the trees and rocks I was being swung into. I began to fade back into my trance like state. I saw my wonderful family. I could almost hear them. If I didn't want to die I would have to at least try and fight.

Landon wasn't holding as tight now, thinking I had given up. In order to get out of this alive I would have to escape his iron hands. I twisted my body around suddenly and he lost his grip. He lunged at me and I lunged at Alice, grabbing her arm and ripping her body from Darren's grip.

"Come on Alice! We have to run- we have to try!" Our legs were in better shape than the rest of our body so running…well more like jogging, wasn't impossible. I only made it 15 feet when I felt Landon use his gift on me and grab my legs. Alice jumped on his arms and he released when I heard the snapping of his wrist. A menacing snarl tore through his torso.

"Darren, that will be enough trails, we're taking them straight to quarters now!"

Alice was on the ground, cringing in pain. Landon made sure she suffered for breaking his arm. I was dragging her as I tried to crawl away- Darren not too far behind us.

"Bella- Bella you have to make sure this trail has the strongest scent. The guys will be able to find it easier if we leave parts of our clothes or some hair behind." Landon and Darren ripped her out of my hands after she said this, and we were being dragged again. I started to rip out the hair that attached to the back of my neck, and threw it behind me as we ran. Then pain of pulling out my hair was nothing compared to the pain of the scratches all over my body.

"Were almost there Bella, just another minute and the pain will stop." I had to stop focusing on the pain. I went back to my trance. I missed Edwards embrace. He could crush me to him, and it still didn't feel close enough. The way it felt when he touched my skin simply amazed me. The way he smelled was almost intoxicating. The way he kissed me seemed to make the room spin.

I was ripped from my trance as I felt the same cold floor me and Alice had laid on while Darren and Landon broke our legs. We were in a different room now, due to the lack of a wall in our previous room. Once again, they threw us up against it, making sure both our heads struck the wall.

"Please stop, please don't. No more- I can't take it." Alice began to sob. Darren and Landon started to approach us. 8 vampires faded in behind him as they advanced towards us.

"No, stop. Don't hurt us. I can't…I can't take any more pain. Oh, Edward. Please hurry…" I could only whisper this- there was no energy left in me to scream.

"Shut up. You sound like mumbling idiots." Darren's voice seemed amused as he insulted us. It was disgusting in every way.

"Now," Landon began, "it's decision time."

_**Please Review! Next chapter goes up tomorrow!!!**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

Ever Ours


	10. My Angel

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Landon and his entire coven were surrounding us, wide menacing grins spread across all their faces.

"You have two choices. You can chose death or you can come with us. Either is fine with me. Know that if you choose to come with us, you will join the Volturi. You will never be allowed to see you family ever again. Either way, you're in no way ever going to see your precious mates or Reneesme again."

I could feel my heart being ripped from my chest as he said this. The thought of never seeing my family again was death in itself. I wished so badly vampires could cry at that moment.

"Let us go, please." Alice's voice was so weak that her words came out as a whisper instead of the scream she was aiming for.

"Will you shut up?" I saw Darren pull his foot back to kick her but I grabbed it before he had the chance to.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella."

He then shook my hand off, shattering one of my knuckles, and kicked me in the stomach. The blow broke the rest of my unbroken ribs and sent me across the floor into another vampire's feet. He also kicked me, this time in the back, but I dug my nails into the floor so I couldn't be knocked back into Darren, like some deranged game of kickball.

"Stop…" I mumbled out as I rolled onto my back.

"Don't hurt her." Once more, Alice could only mutter out her sentence.

"They never shut up do they," I heard a female voice say; "well I'll take care of that."

A vampire with long chocolate hair then walked up to Alice and kicked her in the face. Alice saw this coming of course and turned her head, so only her ear and the back of her head were hit. I thought I heard Alice's skull crack but wasn't sure.

"Wait, please, just wait. We'll decide." Alice looked over to me, the vampire's foot still ready to kick. I could tell what she was asking as I read her eyes. I nodded.

"We…we choose….death." The last word came out as a broken whisper, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Are you sure?" Landon asked looking at me.

I closed my eyes. There they were, my entire family, all four of them: the Cullens, Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer, and Jacob Black. This was going to be the last time I saw them before my death. I could never be a member of the Volturi. Anything, including death, was better than that. I slowly opened my eyes to look Landon into his.

"I choose death." I said as proud as I could. I looked over to Alice who was staring blankly at the ceiling. Her body was slightly shaking and she was silently sobbing tearless sobs.

"It will be ok Alice," I said grabbing her hand. She turned and gave me an unexplainable look. Her eyes looked dead.

"You two make me sick," one of the vampires above me said. He took his foot and rubbed it into me and Alice's hands, like he was grinding a cigarette into the ground. I could no longer feel pain, not physically at least. All I could feel was the emptiness inside of me, knowing that I would not see my Edward or my beautiful daughter ever again. Alice also didn't flinch as he did this. She was mumbling something to herself as she held my hand tightly.

"Darren, go get it."

I looked over to see Darren run out of and then back into the room. He returned with a large jug of something and smiled at Landon. Landon nodded and then I felt something wet on my feet. The wetness moved up my feet to my knees and then up the rest of my body to my neck. When it hit my face, some got in my eyes and mouth. It tasted horribly and stung a little in my eyes. I realized I had not taken a breath in quite sometime, so I inhaled through my nose only to smell something worse than 10 murderous vampires. Gasoline. I used what was left of my energy to scream as I realized that this was actually happening.

"The matches?" Landon hurriedly asked Darren.

"Dammit, that stupid mutt has them. I can hear them returning now. They will be here in about 2 minutes."

"God, you're such an idiot! I should kill you along with them," Landon growled.

We were actually going to die. No more trying. No more fighting. As soon as those wolves busted through the wall, everything would be over.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked, now very composed with a small goodbye smile on her face.

"Yes." And with that we closed our eyes and waited.

A minute later I heard the wall break and began to sob. In a few seconds they would throw the match on us and we would fade into oblivion. I had to see who would take my life away from me and opened my eyes.

It was not the face of an evil werewolf I was staring at, but an angel- my angel.

_**I hope you liked it. I most likely won't be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. I'm super busy (and crazy excited to go see twilight!)**_

_**Pleeeease Review!**_


	11. I'm Here Now

_**Hey sorry for the late update. (Rough week) All your reviews have been amazing; they can cheer me right up. **_

_**Well here's the next chapter!**_

EPOV

We were now on our third trail; still no sign of a building in sight.

"Edward, what if we're already too late?" Jasper asked as he ran next to me.

"Jasper, I can't think about that right now. It hurts too-" I was cut off by howling in the distance. Jasper and I ran toward a wolf named Embry to see what all the howling was about.

_Look,_ he thought allowed, while picking up a piece of cloth with his mouth and nudging towards a few strands of hair on the ground.

_There's more along this trail._

I picked up the brown strands of hair from the ground as Jasper took the cloth from Embry's mouth. Holding the hair up to my face, I inhaled deeply and smelled the sweet aroma that was my Bella.

"This is part of Alice's shirt," he informed us while still deeply inhaling the piece of cloth.

"This is definitely Bella's," I replied while holding up her hair, "I think they left it for us to follow."

_Like a weird, twisted Hansel and Gretel type thing_, the wolf thought to himself.

"Precisely. This is the trail they wanted us to follow. They must have known that the other vampires would try and trick us…"

"My, we do have some smart wives, Edward" Jasper said as a small smile spread across his face.

"Embry, tell the rest of pack to follow this trail. Emmett and Carlisle have already heard this conversation and are on there way over."

He nodded and we began running along the scented trail. Carlisle, Emmett, and the rest of the pack were by our sides in a matter of seconds. We were around 50 feet into the trail when Jasper slowed

"Edward, look," Jasper said with worry in his eyes as he pointed to the ground.

There were four sets of five deep gauges in the dirt that spread for about 10 feet down the trail. I bent down and smelled the ground. They were exactly what I was afraid they would be.

"They are Alice and Bella's. They were being dragged away; definitely put up a good fight, though."

"Of course they did, Ali would never-" Jasper was interrupted by a loud scream a few miles away. I knew instantly that it was Bella's. It was not a scream of pain, but of extreme fear. We all took off running towards the scream on the trail. I was faster than the rest of them and ended up about a minute in front of them when I reached a ratty, old building. I ran the perimeter of it until I could hear a few pacing footsteps on the other side of the wall in some room. I backed up, ready to bust through the door when I heard a sadistic voice behind me.

"Don't even try." It was a male vampire and he was right behind me. I turned to throw him through the wall when another vampire came up behind me and put his teeth to my neck. He grabbed my arms and shoved me into the wall, slightly cracking it in the process.

"You're fast, but your strength is nothing compared to ours," the first one said as he approached me from the side. On the other side of the wall I heard Bella begin to sob and more anger than I ever felt before began to course through out my body.

"I _am_ strong enough to kill you, though" I said as I turned my body and flew me and the vampire holding my arms through the wall. He released me mid air and slammed into another vampire across the room. I was on my feet instantly.

There in the middle of the room was my Bella and dear sister Alice. They were holding hands and seemed to be in so much pain. Chunks of their skin were missing and most of their bones were misshapen or crushed. The vampire still outside the now crushed wall lunged at me but was stopped midair as a blur knocked him down.

Jasper, Carlisle, and the entire pack jumped into the room just then. I assumed Emmett was the blur that knocked over the vampire outside. Immediately everyone went into attack. Only Landon and some female vampire he stood protectively in front of were not fighting; every time someone approached him, they would fall to the ground in pain.

"Jasper and Edward, tend to your wives, we can handle this." I nodded. I and Jasper were at our Alice and Bella's side within seconds. I leaned over her body and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you." I scooped her up onto my lap and held her to my chest as I waited for my brothers and the pack to finish off the remaining vampires. Her entire body was drenched in gasoline.

"Are you ok, my love?"

"Edward…" She was still in so much pain. She moaned slightly as she shifted to see my face.

"Yes, love? It's me. I'm here now. You're safe."

"Oh, Edward! I was so scared; they were going to kill us! I thought I was never going to see you again." She tried to put her arms around my neck, but was in too much pain to bend them.

"I'm here now, Bella. It's ok." I held her chin ever so slightly and tilted her chin upwards. I kissed her passionately, letting her tongue caress my bottom lip. She slowly pulled away, putting her hand on my cheek.

"Wait…Alice." She turned her head to see Jasper holding Alice. She was whispering something into his ear as he silently sobbed into her shoulder. She turned away quickly to give them their privacy.

"Edward, we need a lighter or some matches, do you have any?" Carlisle shouted as he and the pack surrounded Landon and the female vampire, most likely his mate.

"Edward, please don't go near Landon. Stay with me, please don't leave me." Bella was desperately clinging onto my shirt as I tried to get up and give Carlisle the lighter in my pocket.

"Bella, it's ok. I won't go. Carlisle- here." I took a lighter out of my pocket and threw it at Carlisle. He started a pile of floor boards on fire and Emmett tossed one of the vampires into the fire. The pack then took turns throwing vampires into the flames, except for Landon and his mate. Bella looked away and buried her head into my chest.

"Oh, Bella. Everything is ok now. It's alright, you don't have to look."

_Alright, it's your turn, leeches_, Quil thought as he approached Landon and his mate. Instantly he fell to the ground, howling in pain.

"He can cripple you with his mind," Alice shouted towards the pack.

"Shh, Alice... just rest now," Jasper said while brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

Emmett took a step forward, and helped Quil to his feet.

"I think I know how we can take him. We will all have-" Emmett's jaw dropped before he could finish. Everyone looked behind Landon to see two large figures enter the room.

Two wolves slowly marched in and took their places next to Landon and his mate: the first had my sister Rosalie's body over one shoulder and mother Esme's over the other. The second had Jacob's mangled body on his back and my unconscious daughter's little body resting in his mouth.

_**Review!!!**_

_**Next chapter will most likely go up tomorrow.**_

_**P.S. sorry bout the cliffie.**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours**_


	12. Last Goodbyes

_**Hey, sorry about the late update, I had a ton of tests this week. Well here's the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. **_

EPOV

They all looked dead. I knew of course that Esme and Rosalie were not dead. They were missing chunks of skins, had bones bending in every which direction, had their eyes closed, and were silent, but vampires needed to be burned in order to die. I was certain Jacob was dead; he looked the same as Rosalie and Esme, except that there was blood all over him. I felt a wave of relief as I saw his chest rise and fall. Then there was my Nessie. She looked as if she were sleeping. I didn't know if she was dead, there were too many heart beats in the room for me to distinguish hers and the dog's mouth blocked me from seeing her chest.

I felt numb. Seeing these mongrels dragging my family like that…I almost couldn't take it. I crushed Bella to my chest as she began to silently sob. She had been through so much and I didn't know how she still held herself together after all of this. I used all the will power I had not to attack Landon when he stepped forward.

"My, my, my…. How the tables have turned." A wicked smile was plastered across his face.

"Edward, they have our baby," Bella quietly sobbed into my chest. I tried to hold back my own sobs; my whole body was now starting to shake.

"If you…if she's…if you _killed _my daughter, I swear to you, I will kill you all!" I hissed while still kneeling on the ground, cradling Bella.

"Now, now Edward…no need to get worked up. Reneesme is not harmed. The drugs we gave her will wear of momentarily. We need her, so she will remained unscathed for the time being, which is more than I can say for the others."

All the wolves were viciously growling around the room. Jacob looked as if he had been thrown down 100 flights of stairs.

"What did you do to her? Rose! Open your eyes for me, please baby, please open your eyes!" Three wolves were holding Emmett back. I could tell he was in unbearable pain, having to see the reason for living, lying on the ground helplessly. She remained motionless.

I turned to see Carlisle marching up towards Landon. I had never seen Carlisle with that much hatred in his eyes. He stopped suddenly when the female vampire took something from the other wolf's mouth, and grabbed Esme from off the ground. She seemed to come out of her coma like state and then started to violently shake. Piercing screams echoed through out the room. I could hear her shattered and broken bones grinding against each other as she shook. Watching my mother like this was pure torture. She was an amazing mom and didn't deserve to be treated like scum.

"Take another step forward and she dies," the woman said holding a lighter to Esme's throat.

"Please! Don't hurt anymore. Just let her go! Please let her go!" Carlisle pleaded with everything in him.

"If you all are done with your childish outbursts, I will tell you what you may do to save the ones you love."

We all fell silent, waiting to hear what this disgusting creature had to say.

"Thank you. Now- here is the deal. You can have Rosalie, Esme and Jacob back. We just need something in return. Bella and Alice. What the heck, we'll even throw in the kid if you boys are good sports about this. Her power isn't even all that great."

The entire pack, Emmett and Carlisle turned towards me and Jasper. Their faces were twisted into utter looks of pain and pleading. They wanted us so badly to agree.

I had no idea what to do. I would die to get Reneesme back, but I could not lose Bella. Not again.

"Fine." I felt Bella wiggling in my arms and looked down to see her struggling to sit up straight.

"I will go, just give me my family back." I didn't know what to say. I would not let her go, but I could not lose half of my family either.

"I'll go," Alice whispered, her voice cracking at her attempts to hold back her sobs. She also struggled trying to sit up.

"No." Jasper grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled Alice back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She whispered something loud enough for only him to hear into his ear. He let out an extremely agonized cry, but he helped her to her feet.

"Bella and I will go with you… willingly, so will you please release my family? All of them." Landon nodded to the wolves and they dragged Jacob and Rosalie across the floor to Alice's feet. Landon's mate threw Esme roughly to the ground. He then picked up Reneesme, but did not step forward to release her.

"Say your goodbyes. As soon as Alice and Bella are with us, we will give you Reneesme back."

I could not let go of Bella. I wouldn't. I glanced over at Jasper who was passionately kissing his wife goodbye. He released her after she whispered another something into his ear, and stood by Landon and his mate.

"Edward…I have to go." She said this as calmly as she could. She winced as she tried to stand up. I couldn't stand her in pain, and I knew she wouldn't stop trying, so I helped her to her feet. I embraced her with as much passion and love I had in me. She tried to pull away but I just pressed her closer to my chest.

"No... Please… Bella, I can't lose you. I am nothing without you." I began to sob uncontrollably. I could no longer be strong. Seeing the love of my life leave made my whole world crumble around me. Bella looked up and put her hand to my cheek. She too began to sob as she spoke.

"I promise you, I will find a way out. I will survive. I will return to you, Edward." I looked deeply into her eyes, realizing it was the last goodbye. She took my face in her hands and gave me a gentle, but still very passionate, kiss. It was nearly impossible to let her end our kiss. She started to walk away, when something in me made me reach out and grab her wrist, pulling her back in.

"Wait…don't go…" I whispered a sad, broken, pitiful pleading whisper.

"I will come back, Edward. You are my life and soul. I too am nothing without you. Remember when I am gone, that part of you is always with me, and I with you. My soul lies with yours and yours with mine."

She paused a moment and closed her eyes. Then she put her hand on my shoulder and leaned towards my ear to whisper something.

"_Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours_." She was truly beautiful in every possible way. Letting her go would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do.

"I love you, Bella." I took her in my arms for one last hug.

"I love you too, Edward," she whimpered.

"Ahem- sorry to break up the goodbye, but we really have to be going." Landon was holding out Nessie. Bella slowly walked over to Nessie, giving her a big kiss and hug before handing her off to me.

"Be a good girl for daddy, ok Reneesme?" Bella said while trying not to cry tearless cries. I leaned towards her so she could give Nessie a kiss goodbye. I kissed her quickly on the cheek before she returned to Landon.

"Thank you for the cooperation. We'll be off now." He looked over to his mate.

"I'll take Bella, you take the other one. The mutts will run beside us."

In one swift move, they threw Bella and Alice over their shoulders, and were gone.

_**I hope you liked it! I probably won't be able to post the next chapter until Friday or Saturday. **_

_**Have a Happy Thanksgiving every body!**_

_**Ever thine**_

_**Ever mine**_

_**Ever ours**_


	13. New Friends

_**Hey, sorry it's late. This chapter was hard for me to write. My last chapter for my very first fanfic….**_

_**Well I hope you like it!**_

BPOV

So _this _was how it was going to end. We die…or…we join the Volturi. They both were death to me. No matter what I would choose, I would never see Edward, Reneesme, or the rest of my family for all of eternity. Just me and Alice. I still didn't understand why they didn't want Edward or Jasper…they had powers too? The question bubbled to my lips and I couldn't help letting it escape my mouth.

"Why didn't the Volturi want Edward…or Jasper? They have powers…."

Though I was riding on Landon's back, with him running full speed, my question came out smoothly; vampires ran smoothly, no bumps.

"Well Jasper's power is very nice, but we didn't feel as though it would be necessary for our type of…business. It would also be an annoyance to us if he were always controlling how we felt." He said this very matter-of-factly.

"And Edward…"

Just saying Edwards name pulled at my heart. I missed him dearly.

"Well, Edward's power is quite amazing, except Aro has a variation of the same thing. But you and Alice…you two have powers like no other. Therefore, they sent us-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. It was cut off by a gut wrenching scream that tore threw Alice's chest.

"Stop! Please! Just for a second, it hurts!"

I quickly examined Alice with my eyes, stopping at her leg. There was a long metal pole or stick, which went straight through her leg.

"Oh stop being such a baby," the woman hissed over her should to Alice.

"It's ok Sara, we need to call the Volturi and tell them of our victory anyways. Mutts, just go…do whatever you dogs do for the time being. Bella, tend to your friend."

We came to a halt soon after, Sara and Landon both throwing me and Alice to the ground and walking into the woods to make their phone call. The werewolves just whimpered and lay down next to me and Alice. By the looks on their faces, they did not want to be here. I even felt sad for them- they were being treated horribly. They probably had friends and family too, and were being forced to do this. They also had to know when Landon and the Volturi accomplished their task, they would be killed. I snapped out of my bout of sympathy to focus on Alice. How did she even get that thing in her leg? Vampires were like stone, it was almost impossible for anything to penetrate our skin with out great brute force.

"Alice, how-"

"I grabbed it from off the ground after they took us. I used my nail to carve a tip and then…well I rammed the thing into my leg. It hurt like hell, but I needed an excuse to stop. We only have a minute or so of alone time until they come back and continue their task."

"Ok, why-"

She cut me off again.

"Right before we said our goodbyes, I tried to see into our futures, of course I couldn't because these werewolves would be with us, plus them being in the room made everything foggy. So I decided to focus on Jasper's and Edward's. With Jasper I got nothing, but with Edward's I saw a faint glimpse of him running towards us with Jasper and Sam's pack of werewolves off in the distance behind him. I told Jasper of my vision, which is probably the only reason he let me go, and he said he would tell Edward and the rest of the pack. I'm pretty sure I have timed this right. If I am right, he will be here in two or three minutes. We have to stall, and you need to use your gift on my command again."

"Oh Alice, you are simply amazing. I would hug you right now if I could, but my arms need to heal. I already used what energy I had left in my arms to say goodbye to Edward."

Even though I knew we were still in great danger, I couldn't help but feel happy and hopeful. Any amount of hope was all I needed to continue my fight for my life. I needed to see Edward's smile and hold my baby. I had to live through this.

"Same here."

"Hey Alice…"

I didn't know how she was going to react to my next question.

"Yes?"

"Umm…do you think maybe we can not kill these werewolves?"

Her face turned to a look of shock.

"What? Are you crazy? You saw how they took Rosalie, Esme, Jacob and your own daughter in order to bargain for us."

"They had no choice, Alice. You can see it in their eyes that they don't want this. The Volturi are forcing them to do this!"- I turned towards the wolf next to me-"right?"

He looked so sad. It was almost heartbreaking to look into his big brown eyes. He lifted his head and nodded, then resting it on my leg. The werewolf next to Alice did the same.

"Well…fine."

I knew Alice wasn't too fond of werewolves. I wasn't sure I'd get her to cave, but I was relieved when she did. She even petted his fury head.

"My Alice, you're actually being civilized- no, you're being friendly- to a werewolf. See, they aren't so bad."

I giggled while rubbing the werewolf's back. I felt like a five year old in a pet shop. How strange, I can't believe I'm giggling at a time like this…

"They aren't so bad…I guess. But they still stink!"

I couldn't help laughing at the face she made, showing how much they smelled. It was true though, they did smell. That was probably one of the only problems with being a vampire, well for me, because some of my closest friends were werewolves. I immediately stopped laughing when I heard Sara and Landon's foot steps, returning from their phone call in the woods.

"You idiots! You didn't even get that pole out of her leg yet!"

Sara had and annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"Well, our arms are broken, how did you expect us to pull it out!" Alice snapped back.

"Fine, leave it in."

Alice had a panicked look on her face.

"No! It hurts too much. Umm, Bella, try and pull it out again."

I grasped the pole, still protruding from her leg, and gave it a small tug. I knew we were just trying to buy some time for Edward, Jasper, and the pack to get here. I must have pretended to pull on it for about a minute, until I heard an impatient huff from Sara.

"That's it, it stays in. Let's go"

She walked towards Alice to put her on her back and continue this cruel task.

"No! Wait!"

Alice wasn't crying out because the pole was hurting, even though it was, but because if we left now, then we had no chance of escaping this.

"I don't really care about-"

Sara's rude remark was but off by a loud growl from the werewolf next to Alice.

"I'm going to kill you, mutt," Sara muttered.

She didn't have a chance to lung at him. Landon reached out and grabbed her shoulder before she could. She gave him a puzzled look, waiting for him to explain her attempt to kill the "mutt"….so rude.

"We need them to confuse Alice and throw off our scents. Without them it will be extremely difficult to complete our task."

"Well we don't need both of them," she said recoiling back into her crouch position.

I couldn't watch her kill my new friend. He didn't deserve any of this

"No! If one dies, the other will just kill itself so you will fail- won't you?" I said looking to the wolf next to me. He now stood protectively in front of Alice and nodded.

"Fine, just get the damn thing out so we can get going," Sara demanded, very annoyed.

"About thirty seconds," Alice whispered into his ear, loud enough for only us four to hear.

The wolf Alice was petting earlier wrapped his teeth around the pole and began to tug at it. It wasn't budging. I felt bad that Alice had to do this; with every tug, she winced in pain. He kept at this act until Sara started those annoying huffs again and then pulled the pole from Alice's leg.

"Now, let's go." Sara now seemed very…pissed. I could tell from her facial expression that she wanted nothing more than to rip our heads off. She began to walk towards us, but was stopped by an angry wolf that was snapping at her feet; the same wolf that growled at her before.

"You mongrel! I don't care, you're dead." She went into a crouch.

I saw Alice touch the other wolf on the back of the foot, like some sort of signal. He immediately stepped next to his brother and began to growl. I was a little confused but had a feeling I knew what was going on.

"You boys are going to be sorry you did that!"

She was about to lung, when the wolf directly in front of me let out a blood curdling roar. Sara flinched back and I put my hands over my ears at the sound of his piercing growl. What did she say that made him so mad? I stopped my wondering when I felt Alice tap my shoulder.

"Ready….Go Bella!"

_**Ok I lied. This chapter was longer than I thought, so I'm going to make another. Hope you liked it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours **_


	14. I Love You

_**Thanks to all you guys who've read and reviewed through out this story. You're reviews make me SO happy!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, big shout out to **__**Carlysaurus**__**for catching the wolf thing.**_

BPOV

I squeezed my eyes shut; trying to focus all the energy I could on my defensive gift. I felt it build up inside of me, like an orb floating out of me, waiting to be used on someone. A split second later I heard a low, familiar growl. Edward's growl. Landon and Sara still couldn't hear it because of the growling wolves in front of me. I whipped my head around and opened my eyes to see my angel, running out from behind a tree. I needed to act fast.

"Bella!" His velvet voice was almost rough, if that makes sense. I instantly sent my orb to guard Edward. I could feel Landon trying to take my gift down. I used all of me to try and keep him safe.

He jumped over my sprawled out body to reach Landon. I heard a thunderous boom as their bodies collided. Landon slightly eased up on trying to fight my defensive orb, as Edward threw him to the ground, both wolves standing defensively over me and Alice. In an instant, Sara was behind Edward. She hurled him off of Landon and he landed with a loud thud and a small moan of pain.

"Edward!" I shouted his name in pain. Seeing him felt like someone had taken a knife to my heart, hypothetically. In that split second I was distracted, my defensive orb shattered. Pain engulfed my entire body, as I began to scream out in agony. The intensity of this pain was comparable to the flames I felt when I was turned into a vampire.

Edward let out a pained, vicious snarl and charged at Landon. The sound of Edwards snarl was enough to send me to tears, if I could still make them. I looked away when I saw them collide, grabbing each others necks.

I heard two large snaps and my pain ceased. I turned to see Landon lying on the ground motionless, with Edward kneeling next to his body, holding his now broken neck. He dropped Landon and stood, only to be ambushed from the back. Sara was screaming out in agony; seeing your soul mate lying on the ground, broken neck and all, was enough to kill any vampire.

"No Edward, she's-" I was trying to warn him about the evil vampire behind him, but something stopped me from completing my cry. A blur flew over my head, just as Sara was about to rip out a chunk of Edwards neck.

It was Jasper. I could see Alice's smile returning out the corner of my eye.

"You will not hurt another member of my family!" I could feel Jasper's anger and agony seeping threw me, causing Edward to let a tortured moan escape his mouth, and I and Alice to hysterically sob. His gift could have its draw backs on the rest of us.

I heard the same repulsive snaps. Sara's nearly lifeless body soared threw the air, landing on top of Landon's equally lifeless body. The sight almost reminded me of the death scene in Rome and Juliet, except these two were no Romeo and Juliet.

My thoughts stopped when I heard the howling werewolves, stampeding towards me. One of the werewolves emerged a few seconds before the others, carrying a blanket on his back and a lighter in his mouth. He morphed as soon as he was a safe distance in front of us.

Oops…_she_. She morphed when she was a safe distance in front of us. I could tell it was a girl, Leah actually, because even from behind, I could definitely tell those features were female. I had forgotten Leah, the only female werewolf, was the fastest werewolf and therefore the one to reach us first.

Leah quickly wrapped the blanket around her, lit the match and threw it onto Sara. They ignited almost instantly.

The rest of the wolves surrounded me and Alice, ready to strike down the frightened wolves next to us.

"No! Leave them alone," I shouted towards them, me and Alice both throwing ourselves on top of them, trying to save their lives.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I looked up to see a worried Edward standing over me.

"Edward, please don't kill them. They didn't want this. They were forced to do what they had to do, in order to survive. Please let them live. Please!" I let go of the werewolf so I could hold Edward in my arms, pleading to save my friends lives. I held on to him as tightly as I could, still hysterically sobbing, burying my head into his neck.

"I don't know Bella…"

"Please, Edward!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, Bella…I won't hurt them if you don't want me to." He was rubbing small circles in my back trying to calm me down.

"Bella, please calm down."

I instantly made myself stop. I couldn't stand the look on Edwards face when he saw me like this. I desperately wanted to see him smile again. I looked over Edward's shoulder and could see all the wolves curiously looking in the same direction. I turned to see the wolf I was previously trying to save, trotting towards Leah.

The wolf phased and all of our jaws dropped. The wolf, now standing naked in human form, was female. She had chocolate brown hair and was very pretty. Leah still seemed to be in shock when the girl in front of her began to speak.

"Hi…" -she too seemed to be in shock- "my name is Lyla. That's my husband over there, Kevin." She gestured to the wolf standing next to Alice and Jasper.

"Oh my…I…I didn't know there were other wolves who were female too." Leah's words came out a little slow. She was still so astonished that there were other girls like her.

"Neither did I, until just a few seconds ago."

"Umm, can I ask you something?" I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask. Leah had wondered about this for quite some time. Lyla slowly nodded.

"Well, you and your husband, did you two…imprint, on each other?"

A wide smile spread across Lyla's face as she spoke. "Yes."

Leah's whole face lit up as she heard this news. She doubted she would ever imprint, dew to the fact she was a werewolf and didn't know if she could have kids. The two girls, naked and all, continued their conversation. The rest of us let them have their privacy.

While turning back to look at Edward, I quickly glanced at Alice. Her small body was curled up on Jasper's lap, while he held her and they whispered sweet somethings into each others ear. I let them have their moment and looked up at Edward.

"Oh, Bella…" His voice cracked as he said this, crushing me to him in the process. It felt so good to be back in his arms. I never wanted to let go.

I breathed in deeply, inhaling the heavenly scent I loved so much. Edward pulled his head back the littlest bit to look into my eyes. I felt his hand move to the back of my head, as he leaned in closer to me. His lips met mine. He kissed me passionately and I started to feel the room spin. I kissed my way to his ear to tell him something.

"I love you," I softly whispered into is ear.

"I love you, so much more." He whispered back, while kissing the skin below my ear. What he said was impossible though. He couldn't possibly love him as much as I do.

"How's Reneesme?" I hadn't for a second forgotten about my baby in all the commotion. It had been the longest we had been apart and I missed her terribly.

"Actually, she'll be emerging from the trees in a few seconds. You can see for yourself."

I gave him a puzzled look. I didn't know what he meant by that.

"I heard Carlisle a minute ago say he was bringing Nessie" he lightly tapped his head and smiled that beautiful crooked smile I loved so much. I turned my head just in time to see Carlisle carrying my smiling baby. She was so beautiful.

"Momma!" She squealed my name and reached out for me to hold her. The sound of her voice simply made my heart melt.

I still couldn't stand very well, so Edward took Reneesme from Carlisle. He whispered something into Edward's ear that was even too quiet for my vampire ears to hear, and ran back to tend to Esme.

Edward handed me Reneesme and pulled us both onto his lap.

"I missed you mommy, but Daddy said you would be ok, so I didn't worry. Daddy is always right."

She giggled and hugged my neck. I hugged her back and as closely as I could without crushing her. Edward wrapped his arms around us both, smiling like he was the luckiest man alive.

"Mommy missed you too, honey. I love you so, so much." I couldn't help the enormous smile that spread across my face when she hugged me.

"Let's go home," Edward whispered into my ear. Reneesme seemed to be falling asleep. It had been a long day, to say the least.

Edward helped me to my feet, while I still held a tired Reneesme in my arms. He lifted me and Reneesme off the ground bridal style, ready to take off into the woods to bring his family home.

Edward kissed me once on the cheek and Reneesme once on the forehead, smiling that crooked smile.

"I love you," he whispered, looking at me with his gorgeous eyes; and with that, we headed home.

_**I really hope you guys liked it. I will be posting an Epilogue soon! **_

_**Review please!**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours **_


	15. Epilogue

_**Ok. So originally I was just going to leave the story ending the way it did and just forget about the Epilogue. Well, this is like 3 months late, but here it is anyways. Nothing big, I just have absolutely nothing else going on, so…why not finally finish what I started.**_

"Happy Birthday Reneesme!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Edward, and I all shouted in unison.

"Time for presents!" Alice cheerfully shrieked while clapping her hands.

I sat on Edwards lap while he rubbed small circles into my back, and watched Reneesme's face light up as she opened everyone's gifts. Even though she was only a year old, she was able to thank everyone for her new, and might I add very expensive, toys.

"Get Reneesme and take her to our room, I have another gift for her, and a gift for you as well." Edward whispered into my ear.

I turned my head so I could look into his eyes and give him a puzzled look.

"Just do it," he said while lifting me off his lap and setting me on the couch, "I'll meet the two most amazing girls I know in two minutes, alright?"

"Well…ok," I answered. I never did like when Edward bought me things, but I didn't really mind, today was too happy a day to dwell on things like that.

"Come on Reneesme, Daddy has another gift for you, but it's in Mommy and Daddy's room."

She clapped and giggled at the news of her getting another present.

"That's the spirit Nessie, unlike your ungrateful mother who never is excited when I get her something," Alice commented, sticking her tongue out at me soon after. Rosalie, who sat beside Alice, nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Reneesme, before I end up tackling your aunts."

I picked up Reneesme and made my way up the stairs to the bedroom. Peeking in the door, I saw Edward's back to me, him looking through our closet for something. I glanced around the room, seeing a small present sitting on the bed. Edward always did more than he needed, and I'm not sure how I ever managed to end up with someone so special.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something grab my back. I heard a roar and Reneesme hid her face into my neck while I let out a terrified scream.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell as he threw open the door, hitting me in the head and breaking in the process. Whipping around, I saw Emmett laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Oh Emmett, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled, nudging him with my foot. Reneesme and Edward soon joined his riveting laughter, and I waited for them to calm down, thinking it wasn't funny at all.

"This is not funny Emmett! Look what you did to the door!" I said while pointing to my bedroom door, which was now only a bottom half of a door, the rest was in pieces on the ground.

"No- no that- that wasn't me - that was all you - you and your hard head" He retorted in between laughs. I couldn't help but smile, trying my best to hold back a laugh.

After Emmett was downstairs, telling the others about the door incident, Edward, Reneesme, and I went and sat on the bed.

"Here, I got something for all of us," he said, handing me and Reneesme each a small box. I just examined it, trying to think of what he might have gotten me on Reneesme's birthday?

"Well…open it Bella." He nodded towards the box, while holding Reneesme who was having some trouble getting the ribbon off.

I opened my box with no problem. Removing the tissue paper, I pulled out a gold bracelet, with a heart charm on the end. Looking more closely at it, I realized the charm said something on it. _Ever Thine. _It was so beautiful; I just kept reading it over and over to myself, admiring how it gleamed in the sunlight coming from the window over our bed.

"Mommy, look how pretty mine is." Reneesme said while slightly bouncing up and down on the bed and handing me a necklace.

The gold necklace in my hand really was pretty. The necklace was the same gold as mine, with a heart at the end that read, _Ever Ours_. The only difference I noticed was that hers was a locket. I opened it up and on the inside was two pictures- one of me and one of Edward.

"Look," Edward whispered. I looked up to see his wedding ring in his hand. I was almost put off by the sight, considering he never took it off. Then I looked more closely at it, seeing writing inside the band. _Ever mine_.

"I thought you'd like these. What you said to me…that night, was just so….so beautiful, I had the idea to do this."

I put down the necklace and bracelet, and looked into his eyes feeling, so much love and compassion I thought I was going to explode. I knew if I were human, hot tears would be coursing down my cheeks.

"Oh, Edward, I love you." I threw myself onto Edward, pressing my body to his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled his head back just enough to look into my eyes.

"Oh, Bella, I love you too."

There was nothing more to say, so I kissed him as passionately as I could. He of course kissed back, leaning us both on to the bed while he did.

"Ewwwie, Uncle Emmett! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Reneesme shouted, while sliding off the bed.

Edward and I broke free from each other, but had no time to say anything to Reneesme. She was already quickly walking out the door, probably on her way to the laughter downstairs.

"We're so lucky." I said to Edward, laying my head on his chest.

"I'm so lucky. Bella, you and Reneesme are the best things that have or will ever happen to me," He stated while lifting my chin up to look into my eyes.

"I love you." I said, trying to get as much meaning as I could in those few words.

"I know. I love you too," he meaningfully replied.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" He answered, kissing the top of my head as he did.

"We have to get back to the party," I said, pulling myself off of him and on to my feet. He grumbled and got up willingly. Then out of no where, he picked me up bridal style.

"Edward, put me down, I'm not clumsy anymore, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but I like feeling you against me. Is that a problem?" he asked, flashing me his gorgeous, crooked smile. I just smiled back, allowing him to do as he wanted.

And with that, we made our way downstairs to rejoin the rest of our family.

_**Well I hope you liked it. Review if you'd like!**_

_**Ever Thine**_

_**Ever Mine**_

_**Ever Ours**_


End file.
